


The Next Step

by theghoulthatwrites



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghoulthatwrites/pseuds/theghoulthatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinami wakes up from a night at her boyfriend's unaware that a big change is about to occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

Hinami's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head on the pillow to study the boy who had been snoring into her ear. Ayato was sprawled on his stomach, face turned towards her and one arm thrown around her waist. Hinami brushed back the hair on his forehead, preventing it from becoming stuck to his face with his drool, and smiled softly when he mumbled in his sleep, tightening his arm around her.

She would have been content to just lay there and snuggle up to her boyfriend, but her body apparently didn't feel the same way. Carefully, she slid out from under Ayato's arm and sat on the edge of the bed, stretching. Lifting her arms above her head, she pulled until she felt her back pop, releasing the stiffness of sleep. Stifling a yawn, she looked around the room for her clothes. Finding them more than halfway across the room, she decided to forego her own clothes in favor of one of Ayato's shirts. Picking up the shirt he'd carelessly thrown off the night before, she slipped it over her head and pushed her arms through the sleeves. He always acts like he hates it when I wear his shirts, but he just won't admit how much he actually likes it, she thought. Glancing back to the shirt's sleeping owner, Hinami grinned, seeing her boyfriend now flipped onto his back, mouth hanging open slightly.

Jumping off the bed, Hinami strode into the bathroom to appease her body. Flushing the toilet, she yawned again and looked at her face in the mirror. Nice bedhead, Hinami, she laughed to herself. She ran her fingers through her hair, fixing it as best she could without having to use Ayato's comb; he really couldn't stand other people using it. Finished with her hair, she peeked around the corner to see that he was still asleep. Turning back to the sink, she washed her face and picked up his toothbrush. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right? So she squeezed some toothpaste onto the brush and began brushing her teeth.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle, taking Hinami by surprise and causing her to almost choke on mint foam and bristles. She coughed up the toothpaste into the sink, glaring at her boyfriend.

Ayato rested his chin on her shoulder, watching through the mirror as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Maybe if you didn't use things without permission, this wouldn't happen," he drawled, yawning into her ear.

Once she was breathing normally again, she scowled at him in the mirror and continued to brush her teeth, elbowing him in the stomach. He chuckled and buried his nose into her neck, breathing in her scent.

When he had woken up, Ayato automatically reached for Hinami and found nothing. Always assuming the worst, he sat up quickly and searched the room for his small girlfriend. He knew he wasn't always the nicest guy to be around, but he didn't she would just up and leave without saying a word; she had gotten more vocal after they started dating. Spotting her purse thrown on his desk and her clothes rumpled on the floor, he relaxed. He heard water run in the sink and forced himself out of bed. Not bothering to find a shirt, he strode to the bathroom and found Hinami humming to herself and brushing her teeth.

She hadn't noticed him standing in the doorway, wrapped up in her own little world, so he decided to do something he would never publicly admit he did; just look at her. Of course he would check her out all the time, but that was purely appearance. Moments like this when he would just look at her, he would take in every detail he could see and wonder what she was doing with him. Leaning against the door frame, he did just that. The first thing he noticed was his shirt. Thanks to their considerable height difference, the shirt looked more like a dress on her; falling to about mid-thigh. He actually did like it when she wore his shirts, but he would never say it out loud; she probably knew anyway. Dragging his eyes away from her legs -she had nice legs for being short- Ayato just gazed at her face. Being petite, she had soft facial features; natural pink lips, small nose, and chocolate brown eyes that matched her hair. 

Ayato was by far not a very affectionate person, especially openly. But even he knew that being with her was the best thing to ever happen to him, considering the things he used to do before they met. His palms itched to touch her, which happened a lot actually, so he quietly walked behind her and slipped his arms around her. 

And so now he was here, nose buried in her neck, mind still in bed; which was where he wanted them to be.

"Why are you up so early anyway?" He mumbled into her neck, enjoying the way she shivered slightly.

"It's 9:30, that's not early," she told him, rinsing the toothbrush and putting it away. She felt Ayato smile.

"Mmm… Well it's too early for you to look so tempting."

Hinami snorted. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" 

"It means that you can't just innocently walk around in nothing but my shirt," he mumbled, running his hands down her sides to the edge of the shirt.

Hinami whirled around and looked up at him, surprised by the desire in his eyes. She cleared her throat nervously, cheeks bright red.

 

"W-Well, I'm not just going to walk around your place n-naked," she stuttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Is that so?" She nodded. "Let me ask you a question, then…"

Hinami grew more nervous as Ayato began to walk forward, trapping her against the counter. Warily, she agreed.

"… Okay..." 

"So you won't walk around naked in somebody else's home?" He leaned down, forcing her to meet his eyes. She nodded nervously. "One more question then: Would you if this became your home too?"

"I guess… I mean, if it's- Ayato!" Hinami's eyes rounded, mouth hanging open slightly. "Did you just imply what I think you implied?!"

"And if I did?" He leaned forward even further and grazed his teeth across her neck. She shivered and grew warm.

"Then yes," she cried. He smiled wickedly.

"In that case, there's no need to wear the shirt anymore, is there?" He didn't give her time to react as he scooped her up and headed straight back to bed. He dropped her onto the soft mattress.

"Ayat-" she broke off, squeaking, when he hovered above her, face less than an inch from hers.

"What?" He leaned back slightly, but she could feel his hand moving up her leg and under the shirt.

"… Nothing…" she whispered. It was no use trying to hide anything from him, Ayato could always see through her facade.

"That's what I thought you'd say," he mumbled against her neck. His hands continued moving up, taking the shirt with them, and Hinami sighed dreamily, threading her fingers through his hair.

They spent the entire day together, in bed.


End file.
